


Cold Day, Hot Nights

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Circa 2007, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: Bette and Tina get stuck in a snowstorm
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Cold Day, Hot Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one-off!

COLD DAYS, HOT NIGHTS

By Chicki

It was expected to be one of the coldest winters in the Northeast, but that didn’t stop Bette and Tina from keeping to their plans of a weekend in Vermont. They had planned the trip in the summer, when the heat waves were hitting Los Angeles in their typical tradition. A weekend trip to a cooler place had been a welcoming thought - not to mention neither one of them had been to Vermont. They had counted down the days the previous week, and were thrilled that they were now only a few miles from the cabin.

“I cannot believe how cold it is.” Tina had just put a scarf around her neck, hoping it would provide some warmth.

“They are saying it’s one of the coldest days of the year so far in these neck of the woods.”

“I’m so angry the heater in this rental isn’t working. Don’t they check these things?”

”Apparently not Tee. I’m just thankful the roads are at least passable. I wasn’t sure what we were going to face with the storm that came in last night.”

“True. I hope the one coming tonight isn’t going to be as bad as they expect.”

“If we have heat, that’s all I care about.”

Tina looked over at Bette and arched her brow. “Baby, if we don’t have heat, expect that we will make our own.”

Bette smirked, taking her eyes off the road for a moment to respond. “You know, I’ll hold you to that promise Tina.”

“I never make a promise that I don’t keep Bette. You should know that by now baby.”

Bette and Tina both had anticipated a very romantic interlude during this particular trip. Neither one brought their laptops, and as expected, their cell phones had little to no reception. The only things they planned on responding to, was one another. Both were completely workaholics, and realized that their relationship was suffering when their intimacy was reduced to monthly encounters. Before it were to turn into an annual event, Tina had put her foot down, not just for Bette, but for herself as well. This weekend was going to be one which would allow both of them the chance to reconnect.

“It should only be another mile from here,” Tina said as she looked at the map she had picked up for their trip. 

“Did you bring the email with you with the code to the lock box?”

“Yes. He said that the house key would be in that box, as well as a one day pass to the ski resort if we wanted to go skiing. I didn’t bother packing our snowsuits. I knew we weren’t likely to take that in this weekend.”

“Can you imagine if you forgot that? No cell reception, no way of getting in the cabin. Jesus, the thought sends chills down my spine.”

“I think it’s the lack of heat honey.”

“Maybe. I’m just glad you remembered the email.”

“Me too.” As Tina settled her eyes back on the road, an enormous deer jumped out in front of the 4x4. “BRAKE!”

Bette hit the brake, and cut the wheel hard, which caused her to lose traction with the road. It all happened in an instant, and when it came to an end, the deer was long gone, and the truck was off the side of the road, one side dipped into what appeared to be a ditch. “Fuck!” Bette yelled as she hit the steering wheel with her fist. “Are you okay?”

”Yes, are you?”

”Yes, but we are stuck now.” Bette fumbled with the gears, hoping that a low gear would help. She wasn’t extremely familiar with 4x4’s, and was doing her best to get the vehicle back on the road.

“Bette, hold on. Let me get out and see what’s happening.”

”What’s happening? Tina we are stuck, we are stuck in a god damn ditch.”

”Okay, I get that, but there’s a reason the 4 wheel drive isn’t engaging.” Tina started to get out of the vehicle to look, which had prompted a sarcastic response from her tense wife.

“She’s a mechanic now,” Bette muttered.

Tina turned back toward the open car door. “Excuse me?”

“Nothing.”

There had been a higher level of sarcasm growing between the two women, as their lives took on more and more stress with their jobs. This was another aspect which they had hoped to get themselves beyond by taking some time away from those stressors and finding themselves back in a better place with each other.

“Yeah, thanks,” Tina returned. She went to the back of the vehicle and seen that the left rear tire wasn’t even on the ground. “Shit. Bette the tire isn’t on the ground.”

Bette wasn’t able to hear Tina so well. The winds had picked up, and it had started to snow. Bette motioned for Tina to return to the SUV. Once inside, Tina explained the situation to Bette. Both women checked their cell phones, and still there was no reception at all. 

“Should we just grab our bags and walk the rest?” Tina suggested. “I mean, it certainly can’t be that far. Maybe a quarter mile or so?”

“Tee, do you see this weather? There isn’t any way that we could get through this on foot.”

“Why not? Just follow the road. The road is plowed. If we stay on the road we should be okay.”

”There aren’t any street lights. The only reason we can see in front of the vehicle right now is because the headlights are on. Watch.” Bette turned the headlights off and Tina looked out the window, seeing nothing but dark gray. 

“Shit.”

“Exactly.”

“What are we going to do? It’s freezing in here. We have to get there Bette.”

“We aren’t getting there right now Tee. We’ll have to wait here and hope that someone will come by. We can probably get a lift with them. But I’ll tell you this, if we try to go by foot, there is a very good chance we would get lost in this whiteout and it would be a lot more dangerous. Right now, we have fuel and hopefully a good battery so we can keep the headlights on until someone comes by.”

“You’re right. I didn’t think it was this bad. The headlights are deceiving.”

“Guess we’ll just have to make the best of it.”

“Guess so.”

As Bette and Tina went silent, the only thing that could be heard was the weatherman on the radio reporting on the treacherous weather conditions, and the Governors’ declaring a state of emergency.

“You have got to be kidding me. You know what that means don’t you? In a state of emergency, you are not allowed to drive on the road, only essential workers.”

“So?”

“So? Tina that means that the likelihood of someone coming by in east bumfuck is pretty slim.”

Tina was beginning to get scared at the thought of them being stranded. “Okay, I’m really not liking this Bette. Really…I’m not.” Tina looked out the window, trying hard to not get too anxious. She started to shake her hand a little bit. “Fuck…fuck fuck fuck. We have to do something, we can’t stay here and just die.” Tina opened the car door and stepped out.

“Hey! Hey what are you doing?” Bette opened the driver’s door and ran to the back of the SUV where she grabbed Tina. “Stop. Tina, stop it! Get back in the there.”

Tina was now shaking. “I…I can’t just sit here Bette.” Tears started to warm her cold cheeks which the icy snow was piercing. “It’s bitter cold and if someone doesn’t come soon, we are going to freeze to death. Please…please just let me try to walk to the cabin.”

Tina was in a state of panic and Bette knew it. She couldn’t let her go. It was too dangerous. She also worried that if she lost her grip on Tina, that a matter of a few feet could mean Tina’s life if she got lost in this storm. Tee…Tee baby, look at me.”

Tina’s teeth were beginning to chatter. She kept trying to look beyond Bette at where the cabin might be in the distance. “Tina…here…” Bette pointed to her brown eyes. “Look here Tee. Now we are going to be fine okay? This is a terrible storm, and yes it really sucks that things turned out this way. However, you made a promise to me, and I expect to collect on that promise.” Bette felt it may be seen as rather insensitive, thinking only of sex at a time like this, but it wasn’t about sex. It was about bringing Tina back to the moment itself. “Right? Let’s just ride out this storm the right way. What do you say?”

“I’m…I’m sooooo cold Bette.” 

“I know baby, I know. Come on, let’s go back into the truck. I’ll put the back seats down, and we can lay in the back. What do you say?” Tina nodded as Bette gently guided her back into the passengers side of the vehicle. “You wait right there, and I’ll get the back down.”

While Tina waited, Bette pulled the back seats down, and rested their bags on one side of the vehicle. Before closing the back door, she looked up at the gray sky, and prayed the heavens above that they would remain safe. She returned to the driver’s side, where Tina was trying hard to relax and not continue freaking out. “Good, nice and slow breaths Tee. Did you pack anything else in your bags that you could put on to keep you warm?”

“I ..think so. I brought the small throw I use on the chair. I wasn’t sure if they had something like that up here.”

“Excellent. It’s in your bag?”

“Yes.”

“The back is all set up. I checked to see if there were any flares or anything like that, but there wasn’t. It will be fine. We have almost a full tank of gas.” Bette kept talking, expressing as many reassuring things that she could, even if she wasn’t believing all of them herself. Tina left the passenger side and opened the back door where she crawled in. Bette had found the throw, as well as another sweater which Tina had packed. She retrieved another sweatshirt from her own bah and then joined Tina in the back.

“Here, here is your sweater.”

“Can you change that station please? That fucking weatherman is getting me more and more freaked out.”

“Sure.” Bette climbed towards the front and extended her long body forward, stretching her arm so she could hit the scan button on the radio. When the station came to some soft music, she returned back to Tina. “There. Better?”

“Yes. Thank you. I’m sorry I’m being such a baby.”

“Tee, don’t apologize. I understand. I’m…I’m a little scared too.”

Tina looked into Bette’s eyes as they cuddled close to one another. “You are?” Bette nodded. She wasn’t one to get scared very easily, and there were actually few times in their relationship that Tina ever saw Bette feel fear, at least outwardly. Realizing that Bette was equally vulnerable, Tina found a little strength in that, and reached deep to try to take care of them both. “It’s okay. We’ll be alright.” Tina placed her gloved hand against Bette’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Tee.” Bette leaned in and kissed Tina gently on her lips. Upon pulling back, she looked into Tina’s crystal blue eyes. “Do you remember the time we had sex in my Saab?”

Tina’s eyes lost sight of Bette’s as she tried to recall. The corners wrinkled up as she showed she remembered. “Yes. We were parked at the CAC.”

“We were. I had worked late, and didn’t realize you had come by to see me, until I went to my car and…there you were, waiting in the back seat in all your glory.”

Tina blushed as she remembered. “If you could have seen the look on your own face. I thought you were going to stand outside the car looking through the back window forever.” Tina chuckled as she thought of that moment.

“Those were when we were having some cold days.”

“Hot nights though,” Tina replied. “We sure were having some moments when there was a bit of distance between us with work and all, making those days some of our coldest. But the nights…hotter than hell itself.”

“Sure was, they were incredible,” Bette said fondly. “What happened to that? I mean…we had moments when things were really cold and hard then, and yet we made up for them during many of the evenings we were together.”

Tina hesitated as she tried to understand it all herself. “I guess we just got lost in our careers. The more we sought, the more we got, the more we advanced, the further apart we have been getting. We have gotten to a point where we don’t even have our nights much anymore.”

“I know.” Bette knew that she was responsible for keeping most of the late nights at the office. She also was aware, that the efforts Tina made to reach out during the day, were more than what she was capable of doing, and sometimes she didn’t return her call at all. They often termed those breaks in their daytime interaction and communication as cold days. It use to be that when one of them would use that remark between them, the other would make every effort to make some hotter nights. However, that had slipped away in recent years. “We need to get back to that Tina. We need to try to have warm days, and our nights…heat waves.”

Tina couldn’t help but laugh. The way Bette had said it was so damn cute. The laughter between them grew less and less, as the passion started to weave itself between them. Tina leaned forward and kissed Bette on the lips, lightly tracing them with the tip of her tongue. Bette closed her eyes, as Tina’s warm tongue filled her lips.

The body heat between them, and the growing desire started to warm their bodies, while their lips and tongues started to get acquainted.

“Mmmm…” Tina let out a moan, along with a puff of smoke as she exhaled. “My nipples…are so hard.”

“It’s cold, they should be ready to snap off!” Bette replied, causing both of them to laugh once again.

“Maybe you should warm them up...huh? What do you say?” Tina arched a brow at Bette. 

Bette formed a mischievous smile as she started to pull her black leather glove off so she could feel Tina’s breast under her clothes. Tina took hold of her hand. “No. Keep them on.”

“Keep them on?”

“Yes, I’ll still feel you touching me. You’ll stay warm that way too.”

“But…” Bette’s smile turned to confusion. “That will be a little weird. “

“Isn’t it all weird? We are stuck on the side of the fucking road, in the middle of a god damn blizzard, with no heat in the car, and within like a quarter mile of a nice warm cabin. Now…we can lay here and do nothing but worry, or…I can make good on my promise from earlier, and we can have some pretty smoking hot sex. Let’s turn the heat up.” Tina took hold of Bette’s gloved hand, and guided it under her jacket and tops she was wearing, until she felt the cold glove touch her skin.

“Is it cold?”

“A little. It’s good though…it…it feels kind of nice.”

Bette slid her hand up to Tina’s lacey bra. She could tell that it was one of her embroidered ones just by the feel of the outer cup. “Hmm…leather and lace.”

Tina closed her eyes as Bette’s hand pushed her bra up and over her breast, taking hold of her nipple between her two gloved fingers. “Shit…that…that feels so different. Give me your other one.” Bette used her teeth to pull the glove off her left hand. Tina took hold of it, and took her left mitten off, replacing it with Bette’s left handed glove. She then placed her mitten on Bette’s other hand. “You have to experience...uhh…baby hold on a minute.” Bette had continued to tweak Tina’s breast as she switched the gloves around.

Tina slid her hand up under Bette’s garments, causing goose bumps to quickly form on her abdomen as she made her way to her destination. She pushed Bette’s bra above her breast and rolled the tip of her leather fingertip around Bette’s hard nipple. Bette couldn’t believe the unusual sensation the leather had on her skin. She realized her own body temperature was warmer than the glove, for when it first touched her there, it was a bit startling. “Shit…mmm….Tee..”

Bette could feel her nipples harden even further as her body reacted to Tina’s touch. She slid her hand behind Tina’s neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, as their lips made contact once again, an urgency between both women escalated rather quickly while their tongues started a simple but sensual dance together.

Tina rolled her body forward, causing Bette to move onto her back. She moved her body so she was now straddling Bette, holding her wrists down as she lowered her mouth to her. She leisurely kissed her, then pulled back, appreciating the craving and longing in Bette’s eyes that she had missed seeing for so long. It wasn’t that it was never there, it’s that neither of them took the time to see it anymore. As she brought her face down closer to Bette, she pushed her lips against the beautiful brunette’s, and with a motive stronger than ever before, she pushed her tongue deep into Bette’s mouth. Their tongues were lost in the channel of each others mouth, both feeling the throbbing inside them and the emerging need to feel the other’s hands elsewhere on their bodies. Their breathing had become even more heavy, causing the windows to form a thin layer of condensation. 

“Fuck…touch me, please Bette touch me,” Tina pleaded as the ache between her legs increased to an uncontrolled level. “I need a release so bad baby.”

Tina’s pleas turned Bette on completely. She was already feeling worked up and horny as hell, but hearing her wife plead for her to take her there was causing the damp feeling in her center to moisten further. Bette brought her hand from under Tina’s shirt, and started to pull at the tip of one of the fingers with her teeth to remove it. Instead, Tina grabbed her hand firmly. “Don’t. I want you to fuck me with it on.” There was a fire in Tina’s eyes, which could have heated the car up better than an inferno at that moment. 

Bette unsnapped Tina’s jeans, at the same time that Tina reached between them, still topping Bette. Bette eased her hand into Tina’s pants, and then to the edge of her thong. The thin band was hard for Bette’ to get her hand under. With Tina’s help, she successfully passed the minor obstruction. Tina quickly slipped her gloved hand between them, easily sliding them beneath the waistband of Bette’s running pants. 

“Mmmmm…that feels nice,” Bette said as she felt the smooth gloved finger rotate around her swollen clit. “fuck, it …it’s so…different.” Bette hadn’t touched Tina’s clit yet, for the sensation that Tina was creating was so strong, that it pulled at her need, and it was one strong pull indeed.

Tina arched herself back, easing down a little, hoping that if she grinded into Bette’s hand it would cause her to feel her against the necessary spot. “Shit, baby please don’t make me wait. I can’t wait to see what it…oh my god…ohhhh…fuuuck.” Bette had mustered enough attention to focus on Tina, instead of just the feelings that were going through her own body.

Bette started to rub Tina’s clit with her thumb as she slipped two gloved fingers inside of her wife. Tina’s arousal made it quite simple to slip inside of her. As Tina started to ride Bette’s fingers, she rubbed Bette’s clit in a steady, circular motion. They lost some sensation with their fingers, that ability to really feel the other’s skin, bodily fluids, and a few other small senses, but what they were feeling in the delivery was well worth it. As they continued to move their bodies, and their fingers, they both started to feel quite hot in the truck. No longer were they feeling cold days, or cold nights. At this moment, that truck on Sugarbush Mountain was living up to it’s name, but in a whole different way.

Bette started pushing her fingers in and out of Tina’s center fast, driving them deeper, until Tina forced her head back, her chin lifting slightly as moans started escaping the boundaries of her mouth, along with heavy smoke that her hard breaths were pumping into the cold air of the truck. 

“I’m …gonna cum…cum with me…god don’t stop.”

Tina grabbed the bottom of her lip with her bottom teeth as Bette continued thrusting her smooth, leather wrapped fingers inside of her. Tina grabbed Bette’s shoulder with her free hand, clenching Bette’s coat hard. Her secretions effortlessly surged in between Bette’s fingers, as they drove in and out of her passage. Tina picked the pace up, trying hard to control what her own body was doing, hoping that they might cum together. However, she was well aware the likelihood of two women cumming at the very same time, was extremely slim, and only happened to them on four occasions during their entire relationship.

“Fuck baby, cum…cum with me.” Tina urged as she drove one finger inside her wife. “I…I can’t…wait..”

Bette and Tina had both started to express small screams of pleasure into the cold, snowy night. Bette was the first to feel Tina’s insides begin to constrict, preparing for the imminent explosion that usually followed. In a short time, Tina came first, screaming without any desire to try to remain quiet. She was soon followed by Bette, who also allowed herself the freedom of expression. Surely if someone heard them, then it would have been the one time it was more than a blessing.

Tina collapsed onto Bette’s body, withdrawing her fingers, before rolling over onto her back, breathing hard.

“Fucking hell. That…oh my god…we…we have to…do this again.”

Bette looked over at Tina, watching the smoke from her mouth expel into the air. “We need a little break first.”

Tina chuckled. “I don’t mean tonight. I…I mean at home.”

Bette looked up at the ceiling of the car and started to laugh. “At home? You want us to have sex with gloves on at home?”

Tina turned on her side. “Oh baby, you have to admit, that was one fucking hell of a sweet moment just now.”

“It was…no doubt. But ..would it all feel the same if we planned it? Come on Tee,” Bette chuckled as she visualized what she was going to say. “…it…it would be so fucking funny to come out of the shower, and find my wife in her lingerie, wearing a glove. Hell I would think Michael Jackson was in my bed.

Tina rolled her eyes, and was ready to return with a serious comment back, but Bette’s last response was too much, causing both of them to laugh rather hard. “I would honestly hope that I look much more sexier than Michael Jackson, thank you very much.”

“Jesus, it’s getting hot in here,” Tina complained.

“I know. Who would have thought we would have created this much heat?”

“Not me?”

Bette laughed. “Then who?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes you.”

“Couldn’t be.”

“Then who?”

The women both started to crack up hard. They say endorphins are released with exercise and no doubt, the marathon they just ran together was enough to release quite a bit to make them not only relaxed, and warm, but silly as well.

Just as they started to cuddle, the inside of the car suddenly lit up. Tina sat up and looked out the back window of the truck. “Baby…someone is here.”

Bette sat up as well and looked out the back window. “Stay here. You don’t know what freak might have come up here. “

“Well what are you doing?”

“I’m going to find out who it is.”

“Don’t you think it’s best to stay in and just crack the window?”

The time it took for Bette and Tina to decide what to do, was enough time for the person to come to the back of the car. 

“Do NOT go out there,“ Tina warned. “Just roll the window down.”

Bette pressed the button for the rear window, cracking it slightly.

“Mam, I’m Sheriff Ryan. What are you doing out on a night like this?”

Both Tina and Bette were relieved to find it was a Sheriff. “We were headed to the cabin up the road. Joe Larkin owns the place. We are renting it for the weekend.”

“Joe you say huh? I know Joe really well. What happened here?”

“A deer had jumped in front of the truck, and I hit the brake hard. We seem to be stuck.”

“I can get you out of this ditch. Hold on, and I’ll get my hitch together.”

“Really?”

“You’re actually not far from the place.”

“We aren’t?” Bette was more than happy to hear it. “That’s great. How far would you say?”

“Oh, about 100 feet.”

“Feet? FEET?!” Tina couldn’t believe that the journey to the cabin was only being measured in feet.

“Yep. Still a little too far for you both to have walked Mam.”

Tina wondered how the Sheriff knew what was passing through her mind. This won’t take me very long, then we can get you on your way. Joe’s pretty good about making sure you have enough of chopped wood there. I rented the place myself one year for a week. It’s a real cozy place. I think you’ll like it. Where are you all from?”

“California,” Bette replied.

“Always wanted to make my way over there. Well, let me take care of this and get you both on your way.”

Bette looked over at Tina and smiled. “I guess we are going to be okay.”

“Guess so.”

When the song on the radio ended, they realized the heat had come on in the truck. “No wonder we were hot,” Bette said.

“I’d like to think that it was more than that.” Tina smiled and took advantage of the condensation covering the windows, by giving Bette a kiss.

“I’d like to think this is the start of many more hot nights,” Bette added.

“As many as you’d like baby,”

The Sheriff came back to the truck, only moments after Bette and Tina had stopped kissing. “I’m going to need you both to step out of the truck. I’m not sure what this will do when I actually pull it out.”

“Oh, sure.”

Bette and Tina both made their way out of the truck, and listened to the Sheriff’s request that they stand a few feet back. Once he got the truck back in on the road and stabilized, he unhooked the chain from the back and placed it in his trunk. “I think you ladies are all set now.”

“Thank you Sheriff. I can’t thank you enough.” Bette extended her hand, which the Sheriff accepted.

Tina looked down at Bette’s leather glove, embarrassed by the thoughts of just where that glove had been. The Sheriff then turned to Tina and extended his hand to her. Her right hand, was still her own mitten which was a relief to her. “Thank you Sheriff.”

The Sheriff looked down at both of their hands. “You both typically share gloves like that?”

Bette and Tina looked from the Sheriff, to their hands, and then to one another. “Oh…would you look at that, how did that happen?” Bette tried hard to dummy up. 

“Yeah, look at that,” Tina added.

The Sheriff shook his head and started back for his vehicle. “Have a good night ladies. You best be getting to the cabin and settled in. It’s going to be another really cold day.”

Bette and Tina watched as the Sheriff closed his door. “For every cold day, there will be an even hotter night Sheriff, “Tina promised, while she waved at the Sheriff before she and Bette headed back to the truck.

“You know, I’m going to hold you to that Kennard.”

“No problem Porter. You know I’m a woman of my word. I proved it tonight.”

Bette placed the car in gear, with the same leather glove that sparked a fire between her and her wife on this blustery cold afternoon. ”That you did…that you did.”

~ THE END ~

© 2007 Chicki  
Disclaimer:  
This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author.


End file.
